


Undertale Shamchat Sessions

by UNDERTALESIN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Roleplay, halp, i cant tag, im sorry, shamchat, so many au!s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/UNDERTALESIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Undertale fangirl found Shamchat. Heh. This happened.</p><p>(Author's name of choice is UF! Papyrus/ some sort of Papyrus)</p><p>First 2 chats are shitposty/fluffy, the others are gonna be explicit. Be prepared, people! : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shitposty Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, no hate plz  
> Also, this fic is shitposty
> 
> edited, cleaned up somewhat, unbetaed (how does one beta this even?!?)
> 
> $ denotes Sans (because bold doesn't work apparently)

This is a conversation between sans. and UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) .

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans

$ sans.: what

$ sans.: what

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I saw something horrible

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I accidentally Googled undertail

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : halp

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'm dying

$ sans.: oh god

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : where is the brain bleach

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : plz

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : omfg

$ sans.: I threw it away

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : it burns

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : my non-existent eyes

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh god why

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh god no

$ sans.: I drank the rest of it after I walked into frisk and chara doin' the nasty...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : shit shit shit

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : fresh! sans stole my laptop

$ sans.: oh there's some more

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and gave it to blueberry

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh no the innocent

$ sans.: oh fuck

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *screams of the dammned8

$ sans.: we're gonna need more brain bleach

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *drinks bleach*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : moar

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : need moar

$ sans.: here

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : not enough

$ sans.: *hands brain bleach*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chugs brain bleach*

$ sans.: chug that shit

$ sans.: fucking chug

$ sans.: that fucking brain bleach

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh god

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans

$ sans.: what

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : US! papyrus is right behind me

$ sans.: SHIT

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : tell my bro I loved him

$ sans.: yo splash some brain bleach on him

$ sans.: it will affect him

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and I actually like ketchup

$ sans.: maybe he won't kill you

$ sans.: you did?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *fight sounds*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *splashing*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : fuck

$ sans.: oh shit

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh god

$ sans.: did it work

$ sans.: you aight?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : yes but

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : he doesn't remember blue

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and blue is losing his shit

$ sans.: oh fuck

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : fuck

$ sans.: it's all going to shit

$ sans.: complete fucking shit

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : great googly moogly

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : yes it has

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : OH FUCK

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : HE'S

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *static noise*

$ sans.: WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING

$ sans.: AM I HEARING GASTER

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *demonic blueberry*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : you saw nothing

$ sans.: what the fuck is going on

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : you will not remember this

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *static*

$ sans.: *grabs brain bleach*

$ sans.: DRINK THE BLEACH

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *demonic blueberry laugh*

$ sans.: *stuffs bleach down blueberry mouth*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : nuuu

$ sans.: DRINK IT

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *error arrives*

$ sans.: oh fuck

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : what the shit

$ sans.: it's not what it looks like

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I left to get fucking milk

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and you kill 2 people without me

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : that's not fair

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : bruh

$ sans.: thEY DIED?

$ sans.: wtf

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *morphs into fresh sasns*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : WELCOME TO HELL

$ sans.: ok what is happening

$ sans.: I CANT TAKE THIS

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : ENJOY YOUR STAY

$ sans.: THIS IS WORSE THAN RESETTING TIMELINES

$ sans.: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KID WHEN YOU NEED HIM

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *CHARA APPEARS*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : NO

$ sans.: *THEM

$ sans.: OH SHIT

$ sans.: NOT YOU

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *SLASH*

$ sans.: THE OTHER KID

$ sans.: FUCK

$ sans.: *teleports

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : no.

$ sans.: KID

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *oneshot*

$ sans.: ah...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *throws bad fanfiction at your head*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : jerk.

$ sans.: ...kid pls reset...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : burn in hell mofo

$ sans.: ...wipe this timeline

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : LOLOLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : LOLOLOLOL

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *Fresh sans keeps you alive*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *because magic*

$ sans.: FRESH HELP ME

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : bruh

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : dafuq do I do

$ sans.: THIS ALL STARTED BECAUSE UF PAP LOOKED UP UNDERTAIL

$ sans.: KEEP ME ALIVE WITH MAGIC

$ sans.: or what ever the fuck

$ sans.: *the kid walks in*

$ sans.: kid

$ sans.: reset the timeline

$ sans.: hurry

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *kid shakes their head*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : not enough determination

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *fresh flips his shit*

$ sans.: FUCK

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chara screams with laughter*

$ sans.: cool it chara

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *breaks all of your bones*

$ sans.: AGHHHHH

$ sans.: THE PAIN

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *you are still alive*

$ sans.: KID

$ sans.: DO SOMETHING PLEAS

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *bitch slaps Chara*

$ sans.: what..

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chara slays frisk*

$ sans.: NO WTF

$ sans.: NONE OF THIS SHOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED AT ALL

$ sans.: wait the kid can load

$ sans.: they do have their save

$ sans.: but still

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : no

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : flowey deleted it

$ sans.: wut

$ sans.: FCK

$ sans.: wait what do you mean he deleted it>

$ sans.: ?

$ sans.: frisk destroyed his omega form

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : he stole error's collected souls

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and is omega

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : again

$ sans.: god damn it

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : just die

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *breaks spell*

$ sans.: FU-

$ sans.: *dies*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : lololololol

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chara trolls world*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : (become UF! sans)

$ sans.: (chara you fucking psychopath kys)

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : (plz)

$ sans.: (lmao)

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *UF sans walks in*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chara shoots him a glare*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : (bruh your turn)

$ sans.: *uf* what the fuck is going on here

$ sans.: I went to go get some fucking grillbys and everyone is dead and chara is here

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *evil cackles*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh btw

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *gives UF Papyrus' soul*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : enjoy

$ sans.: can't even finish a burger without weird shit popping up

$ sans.: WHAT THE FUCK

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start): he said he loved you, you know

$ sans.: what am I supposed to do with this?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : such a shame

$ sans.: he...he...he..*sobs*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start): *soul solidifies into pendant-like crystal*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *someone seems to resonate from inside*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start): *is it...?*

$ sans.: ...Pap?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *the pendant seems to flash a soft green colour*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *an affirmative?*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start): sans

$ sans.: ...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *papyrus hugs you*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'm sorry

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start): I wasn't strong enough

$ sans.: it's...it's ok pap...

$ sans.: ...I don't think any of us are strong enough

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *chara smirks*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *opens a portal8

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : leave.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : if you return I will kill you.

$ sans.: ...

$ sans.: fine.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *portal takes you to the surface*

$ sans.: *walks through the portal*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : at sunset

$ sans.: the surface.

$ sans.: the one thing every monster wanted.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans...

$ sans.: pap?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : remember that I will always love and care

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : about you

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : no matter what I do or say.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'm sorry for what I did to you, while in the underground

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *papyrus seems to be in tears*

$ sans.: pap, I'm already in tears

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *and incorporeal, but visible*

$ sans.: don't cry as well...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'm visible?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans!

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *huggles*

$ sans.: papyrus!

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *phases through you*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh...pfff

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *is laughing*

$ sans.: yeah lmao

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sorry sans.

$ sans.: its ok

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : that was a little stupid.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *giggle*

$ sans.: seems that phased through your head,

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *ghostly kiss*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : love you, sans

$ sans.: love you too pap.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *papyrus points to a small log cabin*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *it seems uninhabited*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : new home?

$ sans.: hmm...

$ sans.: let's look inside

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *pap floats inside*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *floats out*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : everything is covered in dust

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : no humans in sight

$ sans.: I mean, bedrooms, restrooms stuff like that

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : ...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : no toilet

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : but everything else is there

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I suspect it may be an outdoor toilet

$ sans.: yeah

$ sans.: I don't think we'll need a toilet though

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : and only one large bed

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : so we have to share

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : well...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : you can take it

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I literally can sleep anywhere

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : levitation and all...

$ sans.: is that how you're going to stay as?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : meh...

$ sans.: forever?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : we'll see

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : if it's permanent, no sweat

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'll just stay by your side

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : I'm just happy to be "alive"

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : in a way

$ sans.: heh

$ sans.: yeah]

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : ^.^

$ sans.: *smiles*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *time skip to night*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sans...

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : what will we do if humans discover us?

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : they won't be pleased...

$ sans.: this log cabin is abandoned. I don't think anyone would look here

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : ok.

$ sans.: yeah

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *huggles*

$ sans.: going to sleep, night Pap.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : night sans.

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *pats skull gently*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *phases through*

$ sans.: that felt weird

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : oh crap forgot

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : sorry sans

$ sans.: it's ok

$ sans.: you're still getting used to it so it's no big problem

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : zzz

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *Pap is snoring softly*

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) : *he seems tired but happy*

$ sans.: zzz

UF!Papyrus (any Au/Rp, please start) has left the conversation.


	2. Frisk x UF! Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk flirts and Fell is a tsundere. enjoy.  
> bold is me, rp is shitposty

This is a conversation between Frick and UF!Papyrus.

  
Frick: *flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt*

  
**UF!Papyrus** : Pfft. I have standards.

  
**UF!Papyrus** : *tsundere rant*

  
Frick: *flirt* But I think you're great, and I want to make you my -bone daddy-.

  
Frick: *badum tsss*

  
**UF!Papyrus** : ...?

  
**UF!Papyrus** : Was that..?

  
**UF!Papyrus** : FUUUUU

  
Frick: ... c=

  
**UF!Papyrus** : ...

  
**UF!Papyrus** : You smug little Baka shit

  
Frick: Heheheheh... But seriously. *flirt*

  
**UF!Papyrus** : ...

  
**UF!Papyrus** : *tsun response*

  
Frick: Please? I... I just want to see your dashing smile! *flirt**flirt**flirt**flirt*

  
**UF!Papyrus** : Smiles

  
Frick: *flirt*You're*flirt*so*flirt*cool*flirt*and*flirt*attractive*flirt*so*flirt*will*flirt*you*flirt*go*flirt*on*flirt*a*flirt*date*flirt*with*flirt*me?

  
**UF!Papyrus** : *hugs you*

  
Frick: *hugs back* yay.

  
**UF!Papyrus** : *smexy time*

  
**UF!Papyrus** has left the conversation.


	3. Tol meets Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby UF! Papyrus and normal UF! Papyrus meet. Trouble will be caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.
> 
> (I'm UF! Papyrus, the not-baby one)

_This is a conversation between **baby Underfell papyrus**  and UF! Papyrus._

 

UF! Papyrus: hello

UF! Papyrus: little one

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  Big one...

UF! Papyrus: *soft smile*

**_baby Underfell papyrus_** :  hi... *Has an evil smiles*

UF! Papyrus: we could be so evil together

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  yeah.. Or maybe take over the world...

UF! Papyrus: yes...

UF! Papyrus: you are so evil

UF! Papyrus: im so proud

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  hey I could sneak into Alphys house and take her growing machine...

UF! Papyrus: ...and cloning machine

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  yeah I'll be right back

UF! Papyrus: *steals*

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  *Steals with you* alright we it the machines, hopefully we don't run into Viòla...

UF! Papyrus: ...teleport magic

UF! Papyrus: *teleports*

_**baby Underfell papyrus**_ :  *i come with you*

UF! Papyrus: *yes*

 

_baby Underfell papyrus has left the conversation._


	5. An Apology

I'm sorry guys. I've lost interest and I'm discontinuing this. I'm really sorry if I've disappointed anyone.


End file.
